Bercés par la lune
by BreakChan
Summary: One shot vampire knight, yaoi / shonen-ai sur le couple Zero x Kaname. Ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!


Voilà, la première fictoin que je publie! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est one-shot, yaoi / Shonen-ai de Vampire knight sur le couple Zero x Kaname. Il n'y a rien de très choquent mais Homophobes s'abstenir :) Tous les personnages appartiennent à matsuri Hino (Mon idole, je l'adoooore). Bonne lecture ;)

**Bercés par la lune**

Aujourd'hui encore, les filles s'affollaient, attendant la sortie de la personne qui faisait vibrer leur coeur. Yûki, une jeune fille souriante, active, très mignonne dont les yeux bruns étncellaient et Zero dont les cheveux argentés et le regard froid lui donnait un air glacial, étant les chargés de discipline, devaient s'occuper de calmer la foule. Pour Yûki, c'était très difficile de les retenir, d'autant qu'elle devait subir les reproches et regards noirs de ces jeunes jycéennes prêtent à tout pour un sourire de la personne qu'elles aiment. Pour Zero, c'était beaucoup plus facile, un seul regard suffisait pour faire fuir ces demoiselles mais cela ne les empêcher pas de revenir, tous les soirs, fatiguer les deux chargés de discipline. Enfin le portail s'ouvrit, les beaux et tant attendus élèves de la night class arrivèrent, ce qui provoqua, dans la foule de jeunes filles, une émeute générale. Takuma, commme toujous semblait si gentil, un sourire appaisant sur son visage, Aidô, fidèle à ses habitudes, comblait les jeunes filles de nombreux compliments et s'amusait à taquiner Yûki. Kain, marchait tranquillement, comme si rien ne pouvait le pertuber, ses cheveux roux en bataille lui donnant un air sauvage. Puis arrivèrent Shiki et Rima, le beau couple de mannequins et Ruka, dont la peau et la beauté lui donnaient un air de poupée en porcelaine, si fragile et pourtant si belle. Enfin, arriva celui que toutes attendaient et espéraient, dans leurs plus beaux rêves, pouvoir approcher : Kaname Kuran.

Ses cheveux bruns reflettant les rayons du soleil, ses yeux, fiers et honnêtes pourtant mélancoliques, son corps fin et sa posture droite le faisaient apparaitre aux yeux de tous comme un ange, pourtant les deux chargés de discipline le savait très bien : sous cette apparence divine se cache une créature de ténèbres, un vampire. Yûki l'observait, pleine d'admiration, son coeur battant la chamade, Le beau garçon lui répondit d'un sourire puis détourna son regard vers l'autre chargé de discipline, Zero. Kaname pouvait ressentir cette envie de sang émanant de cet être inquiétant. Tous deux s'observaient, se dévisageaieint. Kaname le salua enfin avec des mots doux et Zero, malgré sa haine envers cet homme, lui répondit aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait. Les étudiants de la night class partirent enfin et chacun retourna dans son dortoir.

Oui, Zero détestait Kaname, non pas parce que Yûki l'aimait, ça il le savait depuis longtemps, ni parce qu'il était un vampire de sang pur. S'il haissait tant cet homme, c'est parce que son visage, son odeur, ses lèvres; Zero voulait tout de lui, l'image du charismatique vampire ne cessait d'hanter son esprit,et tout cela il voulait l'oublier, il se dégoutait lui-même d'aimer un autre homme et qu'il soit de plus, un vampire. Il essayait donc, en vain, de détester cet homme, mais il ressentait envers son aîné une attirance, un désir. Quand qu'il entendait sa voix, le jeune vampire frémissait, puis quand il aprecevait son visage, il avait un mal fou à cacher ses sentiments. Ce soir là, Zero ne pouvait plus le supportait, il se rendit au pavillon de la night class. Le gardien l'avait laissé passer le portail, et maintenant, une grande porte se tenait devant lui, il n'osait frapper. Il restait là debout, devant le pavillon, cherchant la fenêtre de la chambre de l'homme qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Puis, finalement, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il frappa. La porte s'entrouvit, il put appercervoir ce qui lui semblait être l'oeil d'ichijo mais sans grande conviction. Ne sachant quoi dire, il ne bougea pas puis l'aimable vampire blond le fit entrer. Au départ hésitant, il accepta. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise parmis tous ces vampires de sang noble. Enfin, celui qu'il attendait tant déscendit les escaliers, son coeur se mit à battre, il pensa qu'il n'était pas très différent de ces filles qui hurlait à la vue des élèves de la night class, mais finalement, les enviait énormément de pouvoir si facilement exprimer leurs sentiments à celui qu'elles aiment. Kaname, tout d'abord supris, eût un léger sourire quand il apperçut le jeune vampire, il s'approcha et le fit monter dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bureau. Kaname fit asseoir le jeune homme sur un canapé noir, en cuir brillant, et s'assit près de lui. Le coeur de Zero était sur le point d'exploser, pourquoi s'assiait-il si près de lui? Sans qu'il s'en apperçut, ses joues, d'ordinaire si blanhes, furent peu à peu envahies par un flot de sang. Kaname l'ayant remarqué, fier de son petit jeu, se rapprocha de plus en plus afin de voir son invité rougir d'avantage, puis se leva, disant à Zero qu'il allait lui chercher quelque chose. Celui observa la pièce, elle était très sombre en comparaison avec la salle précédente où les vampires se réunissaient. De nombreuses étagères contenant des tonnes de livres s'étendaient le long du mur, le canapé sur lequel il était assis démarquait comme une limite de fin aux bibliothèques, Kaname avait vrament lu tous ces livres? Une petite table se trouvait devant Zero, Kaname, revenu de sa petite ballade, y déposa un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses de café. Le bel homme en tendait une à Zero que celui attrappa, frolant les doigts long et fins de Kaname, il rougit. Zero n'avait jamais vu Kaname si attentionné, se moquait-il de lui? Kaname quant à lui s'amusait, il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune vampire dans cet état, le voir gêné et même rougir était si amusant et pourtant, il le trouvait si mignon! Soudain Kaname, attrappa Zero et l'embrassa. Celui-ci surpris, sentit ses jous s'enflammer, il ne se débattait pas, il était si heureux. Kaname commençait à lui retirer ses vêtements mais le jeune vampira ne put rien dire, arrêté par un énième baiser. Tous deux passèrent, une nuit exceptionnelle, que jamais, jamais, ils n'étaient prêts d'oublier. Enfin, après leur fol instant d'amour, les deux amants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'endormirent, bercés par la douce lumière de la lune.


End file.
